gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Quess Paraya
is a fictional character from the movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. She was introduced as a spoiled daughter of the Earth Federation minister Adenauer Paraya but eventually defected to Char Aznable's Neo Zeon movement. Personality & Character Quess is selfish, stubborn, emotionally sensitive, sociopathic, intelligent, manipulative charmer, naive, and love obsessed. Quess was born as a latent newtype and its because of her unique brain and mind that defines the latter of her personality. When she wants to have something, she'll demand for it and believe it's rightfully hers even if she can't have it. Even though there are people around her to remind her about manners and respect, she doesn't listen well and people tend to tolerate her or excuse her due to the fact she's still a developing teen. She fell madly in love with Amuro Ray and often shows her affection to him. She's self-aware of her own beauty and tries to manipulate people by her charms, however she easily gets upset when they don't work. It's because of her natural charm with people that she also received the unrequited affection of Hathaway Noa. Because she's still young, she only cares about things relevant to herself. When she was taken in by Char to train her as a MS pilot, she was completely enthralled by Char and ironically manipulated herself to aid the Zeonic movement. Because her allegiance is only to herself, she has no real loyalties towards the Earth Federation. However, Quess isn't without complete conscience. She's shown to care about the well-being of others, but she's often emotionally overwhelmed by her own feelings and quick to act upon them without proper wisdom nor guidance. Skills & Abilities Quess was a latent newtype. After her abilities were fully awakened, it's shown that her abilities were greater than that of Char Aznable. She's also highly intelligent as she mastered the use of MS funnel control and piloting a mobile armor. A severe drawback on her abilities was that they manifested too early and she had trouble wielding her own natural talents. History On Earth On Earth, Quess usually associated with a group of kids and they would get themselves into trouble, especially with the police, and at the expense of her father. Newtype Training and Enamourment to Amuro Ray Quess was introduced in the film running away from Indian Police authorities with Christina, a young woman who teaches a philosophy that one can become a Newtype through spiritual rather than evolutionary means. After some chase, she was eventually caught and handed back to her father Adenauer Paraya, who was getting ready to go into space to broker a peace deal with Char at Londenion. At the space port, Adenauer bumps into Bright Noa's wife Mirai and daughter Cheimin, allowing only the son Hathaway to board the ship to escape Earth before Char sends another asteroid (Axis) that would follow the one (Fifth Luna) that destroyed Tibet. En route to Side 1, the shuttle carrying Quess, Adenauer and Hathaway accidentally drifted into a battle between Londo Bell and Neo Zeon Forces. During the battle, Quess was jolted from her seat while trying to get a better view and was caught by Hathaway. After the battle, the shuttle was picked-up by the Londo Bell ship Ra-Cailum. On the ship, Quess stubbornly entered a restricted area of the ship and immediately took an interest in Amuro Ray, completely ignoring the advances of her new found friend Hathaway Noa. When she founds out that Amuro was in love with Chan Agi, and then rebuffed by Amuro, Quess looked to another Newtype, Char Aznable. Defection to Neo Zeon At Side 1's Londenion, Quess stuck around with both Amuro and Hathaway while on leave, while her father gone into secret talks with Char Aznable. After the talks, Char was confronted by Amuro, but Quess intervened after hearing what Char said about how human souls are dragged down by the Earth's gravity. Sensing her devotion, Char asked Quess to come with him, an offer that she accepted. Her relationship with Char eventually caused a rift between Char and Nanai Miguel (whom oversaw Char's Newtype Programs and was romantically involved with Char) as Quess sees Char as a romantic interest. It also causes Gyunei Guss to be extremely jealous as he had developed an interest in Quess himself and had his own ambitions. Recruited into Neo Zeon and charmed by Char, Quess assumed the identity "Quess Air" and was given a custom MSN-03 Jagd Doga painted in pink and red. Quess unknowingly killed her father, whom was overseeing the disarmament proceedings, after Char revealed that he was lying about his disarmament plans at Sweetwater. He was a few moments away from getting into an escape pod when Quess destroyed the bridge of the ship, causing an explosion. After the battle, Quess displayed a high amount of natural Newtype powers and was eventually assigned to the NZ-333 α Azieru mobile armor. However, the development of her powers also caused Quess to become highly unstable as her immature mind was forced to deal with the realities of war. Quess was also unaware that Char was only using her for his own gains and considered her to be expendable, a fact made clear to Gyunei Guss during a discussion during the preparation of Axis for its drop onto Earth. Hathaway's Love and Accidental Death of Quess During the final battle, when Char was dropping the asteroid base Axis onto Earth, Hathaway stole a mobile suit and attempted to find Quess in hope to turn her back. Hathaway eventually found Quess but Quess's Newtype powers had gone amok and had turned her into a wreck. Even as Hathaway attempted to talk to her, Quess continued to attack him. Quess was finally killed by Chan Agi, who was trying to save Hathaway in a severely damaged RGZ-91 Re-GZ. Alternate Endings Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *In the novelization of CCA, Beltorchika's Children, it was actually Hathaway who accidentally kills her. She is killed when she uses the Alpha Azieru to defend Char Aznable in the MSN-04II Nightingale from a beam rifle shot fired by Hathaway in a stolen mobile suit. This event caused Hathaway to create the anti-Federation terrorist group Mufti later in Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash. Gundam Evolve *In the animated feature Gundam Evolve 5, an alternate battle between Quess and Amuro leaves Quess alive and sane. She was last seen going to find Hathaway. Whether Tomino intended this to officially replace her fate in the movie is unknown, but it clearly took place in the movie because Amuro pilots the RX-93 ν Gundam and not the RX-93-2 Hi-ν Gundam as in the novel. Picture Gallery Quess Paraya Earlier Designs.png|Quess Paraya Earlier Designs Quess Paraya Lineart.jpg|Lineart Quess_0093.gif img_1216674_37983242_0.jpeg img_1216674_37983242_1.jpeg aoch067.jpg quess_paraya_0001.jpg Quess 02.jpg|Illustration by Akira Yasuda 5 – RX-93 ν Gundam.mkv_000124477.jpg|Quess from Gundam Evolve 5: RX-93 ν Gundam Gundam - Chars Counterattack RAW 092.jpg|Quess Paraya as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Manga) Gundam CCA Beltorchika Children Quess Paraya.jpg|Quess Paraya and Mesta Mesua as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-002.jpg|Quess Paraya and Hathaway Noa as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-157.jpg|Quess Paraya and Char Aznable as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer Notes & Trivia *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Quess is a playable character, piloting her red Jagd Doga. She also is a boss character, piloting the Alpha Azieru. **In Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, Quess states in one of her lines of dialogue that she had trained to become more of an empathetic NewType. While Empathetic Newtype is a Burst Mode in the game, ironically, her Burst Mode in the game is that of a Combat Newtype. This seems to reinforce that Quess was simply being treated as a tool by Char. *Quess made her first playable appearance in Super Robot Wars 3 as a hidden character Amuro can find. Despite being obtained in Level 1, Quess is actually quite powerful. She does this again in Super Robot Wars 4, though this time, when you recruit her, you can choose if she comes along with a Jagd Doga or a Jegan. In other SRW installments, such as Super Robot Wars R and Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, she appears as an antagonist, piloting both Jagd Doga and Alpha Azieru. In Super Robot Wars D, Quess becomes a playable character again, this time due to events happening differently. She starts out piloting her red Jagd Doga, but can be switched to other UC Gundam units. In Super Robot Wars 64, she can also be recruited as a secret character and her stat points are ridiculously high. In Super Robot Wars Z3.1 The events of the Axis Drop occur differently and Quess is obtainable as a secret character. In Super Robot Wars Z3.2, Quess joins up with fairly early in the game with her Jagd Doga, though her Alpha Azieru can be unlocked at the D-Trader if both her and Char earn up to 100 kills before Scenerio 33. *In Gihren's Greed: Axis no Kyoui V, Quess is one of the 5 strongest newtypes in the game (Along with Haman Karn, Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, and Kamille Bidan), beating some noticeably powerful newtypes like Judau Ashta. References External links *Quess Paraya on Gundam Official